Icarus Weaponization Initiative
Quotes "I'm convinced you're doing the right thing. It's not like it's a weapon of mass destruction." -Omar Shepard "No, it's a mass-weapon of medium destruction but that's basically the same thing. One bee sting is annoying, a hundred will hospitalize you and a thousand will kill you." -Seb Clark Exchange between Omar Shepard, head of the XCN and Seb Clark, CEO of the Xenon Corporation, as reported by Omar Shepard. Definition The Icarus Weaponization Initiative 'was an initiative issued by the Xenon Corporate Navy. It introduced a new, vastly improved and more deadly arsenal to all 234 combat ready ships in the Navy's fleet. The improvement was issued as a preparation for the upcoming conflict between the Consortium, of which the XCN was a part, and the Alliance. While it was widely praised as a smart move and an overall necessary step to end the Alliance, the arsenal's creator, Sebastian Clark, called it the biggest mistake he had made in his fight against the allied tyranny. The arsenal was stored in a sub-surface warehouse on Pluto after construction and only installed on the fleet after the order was given by Seb Clark. He was reportedly hesitant to issue the order, comparing it to the invention of the nuclear bomb. After the defeat and destruction of Xenon One, Omar Shepard ordered all Icarus weapons destroyed lest they fall in the hands of the weakened but still powerful Alliance. The now-famous Autonomous Squadron Springfield was excluded from this order as it would later go on to assist the Vegdehni resistance, ultimately leading to the fall of the Alliance. At Sebastian Clark's behest, the entire squadron was later mothballed, demilitarized and auctioned to museums around both systems to commemorate the fateful battle of Algernon Square and the defeat of the Alliance and the liberation of Ka'ak. The implementation of the Icarus arsenal involved class packages containing weaponry fitting ships of a certain size and purpose in the fleet. Included Weapon Systems LIMTAI-54, '''l'ow orbit 'm'issile 't'racking 'a'nd 'i'nterception suite; codename '''ARTEMIS A self contained sensor suite for tracking missiles and rockets, fitted with a LPP-VF Laser 'bound to the tracking algorithms. Thanks to the immense power of the petawatt laser, the system is able to dispose of a swarm of up to 112 traditional Perihike cruise missiles within seconds. FOSSMIX-113, '''f'usion 'o'perated double absorbent 's'hielded 's'upersonic 'm'ultipurpose high e'x'plosive missile; codename '''AIOLOS A streamlined exo- and intra-atmospheric missile, running on a low profile fusion reactor based on the sub-reactors used in the highly compact Tok-33 power supply system, which doubles as the warhead. Thanks to the immense power output of the dedicated fusion reactor, FOSSMIX is capable of reaching immense speeds, exceeding that of sound at Mach 5 in the atmospheres of Ka'ak and Vegdehn and Mach 4 in the Atmosphere of Earth. To make the missile basically immune to incoming interception lasers, the entire projectile is coated in two layers of energy absorbing Barium Hydroxide, which releases any received energy upon being melted by the detonation of the fusion drive, using the interception laser's energy to increase the potency of the explosion. DOSKIP-02, do'uble-'''s'eparating dumb 'k'inetic 'i'mpact 'p'rojectiles; codename '''TUNGSTEN Traditional high impact speed tungsten rods fitted with smart separation cutters, dividing the rod into 3 stages. This allows for two hull-breaking impacts, followed by one devastating HIS collision inside the enemy ship.